Pack Control
by jamesinsane
Summary: Sue's new boyfriend has a secret. For a long time he has been researching and hunting for the pack, looking for a way to control them. First Sue, then Leah and Seth and then the others will fall under his programming... Sex, group sex, smut, lemons, mind control, brainwshing


**A/N – This is written loosely based on my old story 'from bitch to slut'. I know Baby T, the editor of my ebooks (links on my profile 14 sales already!), particularly liked that story. First couple chapters will be in Sue's pov but it mainly be Leah's after that. Before anyone says anything YES this is another mind control story but I do have regular smut if you'd prefer on my one-shots and in my ebooks.**

Sue's pov

Sue Clearwater hadn't quite gotten used to being alone. With both her children out constantly patrolling and her husband having recently passed away she was alone at home a lot. Charlie Swan kept her company occasionally but it wasn't enough. She needed a man in her life properly.

Even though she was in her middle-years she was still very attractive. She had long black hair and looked very similar to her daughter Leah, only shorter but with more substantial breasts after having two children. That meant there was no shortage of men going after her. One in particular though had caught her eye.

His name was Nathaniel Greyson, he was 42 years old but still fit. Almost astonishingly so. He had short black hair, was 6ft 4 inches tall, muscular and had penetrating green eyes. He owned a hotel in Seattle and even though business was slow as far as Sue could tell he was still very wealthy. Whenever she asked about it though he told her he had 'invested wisely' and said nothing more.

She hadn't told him about the pack of course, it was too dangerous for her to. Sometimes though she thought he knew because he never questioned why her kids tended to rush away at random times of the night or why she often worried about Leah getting angry. It wasn't a natural assumption to make though, anger issues didn't make people think 'oh they must be a magical wolf-person'.

That night she was going to stay with him for the first time, they'd been dating a month and they hadn't slept together yet but Sue didn't expect that they would. He had been a perfect gentlemen so far about that kind of thing.

She left a note with her number on the fridge and headed out. Seth and Leah knew where she was going. Leah hadn't been happy about it but Nathaniel had left her alone so she seemed to begrudgingly accept their relationship. That was the best Sue could hope for as she walked outside to be picked up.

She wasn't waiting long until he appeared at precisely 7.00pm. Just as he said he would. Sue liked that punctuality, it was never like that with her kids. They would show up when they felt like it and then leave with barely a goodbye.

"Looking lovely as usual" He greeted her as he opened the door for her.

He was wearing a black suit and trousers, Sue wondered whether he had come straight from work but didn't ask. He was a very private person and she respected that.

"Why thank you" She laughed as she got inside.

He had noticed the simple brown dress she was wearing but still acted like it was a ballroom gown.

"Well then Sue, looking forward to tonight?" He asked.

"Oh yes, what have you got planned?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry. I have something to entertain you" He told her with a smile.

Sue wasn't used to surprises, other than her daughter being the first female wolf in history, but she didn't press him.

"I assume you've been listening to the tape I gave you?" He asked.

"Oh yes! It's been a great help" Sue laughed.

A week into them dating he had given her a tape to help her sleep. She had been listening to it every night since. It had been so effective that she couldn't even remember what was on it.

"Good, that will help things along" He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Sleepytime" He replied.

Sue's eyes shut immediately. It was though she had fallen instantly asleep.

"Good, now Sue open your eyes but remain in trance" He told her as he drove into Seattle.

Sue's eyes opened but remained as though she was in a deep sleep. Her mind completely shut down.

"Good, now Sue where is Leah tonight?" He asked her.

"At home… Looking after Seth" Sue dreamily replied.

She would wake up with no recollection of what she was saying. That was the point of the trance tape he had given her. Nathaniel had learned long ago that if someone was wanting something to work then it had a much greater chance of doing so. Even if the trance wasn't doing what they expected. Sue had expected it to make sleeping easier and it had, it had also made her able to go into a deep susceptible trance whenever he said 'sleepytime'.

"Good, now there's something about them you haven't told me isn't there Sue?" He asked her.

"Yes" She responded as they pulled up near the hotel.

This was the moment Nathaniel had spent weeks planning for. He was almost certain they were the ones he was looking for. He just had to be sure before he moved her onto the next stage.

"Sue, are they shape-shifters?" He asked.

"Yes" She nodded dreamily, completely untroubled by revealing the secret.

"Excellent. Then it proves my research is correct. Best start phase two. Wakeytime. Well we're here" He told her.

"Wow that was fast!" Sue laughed as she looked up at his hotel.

She hadn't even remembered coming into Seattle, she must have dozed off.

"Yes, time does get away from us. Well let's get inside out of the cold" He told her.

It was obvious the tape had done its job. She had no memory of anything that just happened. She would after that night but it would no longer matter. She would not just betray their secret, she would also hand them to him…

"Ok sure" Sue smiled, oblivious to his intentions as to her and the pack.

"We're on the top floor, nice and private. No interruptions" He told her.

She looked at him for a second but just nodded. To her it was a hint at sex, nothing more.

He led her into the elevator and put his master key in the slot at the bottom. He then pressed the red button at the side and they started to climb.

"So do you talk to your children much?" He casually asked.

"From time to time, they're very independent" She told him as they ascended.

"I suppose they're very busy, what does Leah do for a job?" He asked.

"Oh nothing at the moment. She needs to work on her anger issues first" Sue told him.

"Well you must give her one of my tapes, I have one perfect for people with anger issues" He told her as the door opened.

"Maybe" She said non-committedly.

He led her to a door at the end of the corridor and opened it.

Inside Sue saw a large flat screen television and a large bed on the middle of the room along with one male staff member standing off to one side staring at the TV even though it was switched off.

"Who's he?" Sue asked as she pointed him out.

"Oh that's not important. Sleepytime Sue" He told her.

Her eyes shut again. Her mind completely blank as she stood there with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Marcio, lead her to the bed" Nathaniel ordered.

"Yes sir" Marcio nodded.

He took Sue's hand and led her to the bed. She settled comfortably, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"Good, now pass me the remote and stand outside, make sure she is not disturbed" Nathaniel told him.

"Yes sir" Marcio responded.

He had the same dreamy smile as he handed his boss the remote and left the room.

"Now Sue you need to pay close attention to this video. Absorb everything it says. Everything the video says is true. Understand?" He asked.

"Yes" She nodded, her eyes now fixed on the blank screen.

He turned on the TV and left the room, he was no longer needed there. The programming could be done automatically but the video he had created. As he passed by Marcio he pictured Sue's mind soaking up her new programming and smiled. Soon he would have her and then after her, the pack.

Sue was watching helplessly as the video of a spiral whirled in front of her. A loud dominating voice spoke to her as her eyes followed the spiral around and around.

"You belong to Nathaniel. Nathaniel is your master. You will always obey Nathaniel. Obeying Nathaniel gives you pleasure. You gain pleasure only by obeying Nathaniel. You love Master Nathaniel. You will serve Master Nathaniel. The meaning of your life is to serve Nathaniel" It told her.

Sue had been prepared so thoroughly that her tranced mind didn't even consider resisting the suggestions. Each one built upon the last until eventually they would dominate her mind completely.

It was a process that took years to perfect. Nathaniel's hotel was just the cover for it. For over two decades he had been working on his behavioural conditioning methods. Now he finally had it completed. First enable the subject to go into a deep trance where you can alter them, such as making them admit things they wouldn't normally. Second subject them to the spiral programming where they will learn their new behaviour. Thirdly use the subject to entice more people into the first stage and repeat the process.

That is why he had gone after Sue, that was why she was now stripping off her clothes ready to have her new sexual preferences programmed. He needed her so he could get to the pack. He had searched for them ever since he was first told of the Quileute legends. Now he was one step closer to full pack control…


End file.
